1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device which measures the pace of a timepiece, i.e., the slowness or fastness of a timepiece during 24 hours. More particularly, it relates to a pace measuring instrument which has an extremely small error of measurement and by which the pace is read at a glance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The pace measurement for a timepiece is executed by detecting the ticks of the timepiece during a predetermined period of time, e.g., 2 seconds or 10 seconds and counting them by means of a counter circuit in terms of an error during 24 hours. As illustrated in a timing chart of FIG. 1, however, when the pace measurement is not started at the initiation of the first tick S.sub.1 of the timepiece but the timepiece is set midway in the course of the tick S.sub.1, the incomplete tick is also counted as a complete one. In consequence, an error corresponding to .DELTA. t arises. Further, when a noise or impact occurs in the vicinity of the timepiece within the period of measurement, it is prone to be counted. Such noise or impact brings about a measurement error.